Instance ideas
This page is meant for speculative ideas for future instances. The ideas listed here must be already in lore and/or unused in World of Warcraft. Grim Batol *Location: Wetlands, mountains to the East. *Related lore characters (bosses): Ghost of Modgud, Baleflame, Acridistrasz, Garshilan, Deathwing? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Stormwind Vault *Location: Stormwind, between Old Town and The Trade District *Related lore characters (bosses): extremely dangerous entities? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Fully built in the files. One instance is already in Stormwind, so unlikely. May be too similar to Tol Barad. Uldum *Location: Tanaris, mountains to the South *Related lore characters (bosses): Stone giants, Earthen *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Nazjatar *Location: The Great Sea, Dragon Isles? *Related lore characters (bosses): Queen Azshara, Goliath? *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Please see future zone ideas for further information. Tol Barad *Location: East from Kul'Tiras. *Related lore characters (bosses): Prisoner? *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Dungeons of Dalaran *Location: Alterac, Northwest of and under Dalaran *Related lore characters (bosses): Ghost of Jailor Kassan, Experimental mutants, remnants of mercanary armies of Lord Garithos, Flying Sheep on Fire (may be an Easter egg) *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Will it be in WotLK? Mount Kajaro *Location: Kezan, southern part of the island *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing, Mogul Razdunk *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Old Dalaran *Location: Alterac Mountains *Related lore characters (bosses) : Unknown, maybe demons, rogue wizards and the Scourges remnants *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Will it be in WotLK? May include quest to shut down portal that Kel´thuzad summoned with Book of Medivh. Oracle Cave *Location: Stonetalon Peak, where Thrall consulted Medivh *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown, maybe Revenants seen in oracle caves end in WC3. *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Stonetalon Peak has a different use, with no sign of this cave. Thought RPG mentions there are many tunnels, and instance could end to yet-unavalaibe part of mulgore, where is little volcano and cave. (caves are empty lava tubes) Tirisfal Grove *Location: Western Tirisfal Glades *Related lore characters (bosses): Old God or minion of an Old God *Notes: Location unused in WoW. Name speculatory. Modern Hyjal *Location: Center of North Kalimdor *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing? *Notes: One Hyjal already exists, so unlikely. Illidan created second Well of Eternity there, so there could be some kind of demon invasion event. Maybe not another instance, but maybe new zone? Tor'Watha *Location: Eastern Quel'Thalas. *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown. Possibly troll leaders & loa priests. *Notes: Swirling instance portal behind Tor'Watha's closed gate. Exterior structure is very similar to Zul'Aman's. Maybe new blood elf low level instance? Bloodsail Hold *Location: Plunder Isle *Related lore characters (bosses): Duke Falrevere, Lester Zank, Wallace Boltscrew, Jessi Falrevere *Notes: May be added in Sea expansion. It may be city to players with friendly reputation with them, because they cant quest in steamwheedle cartels cities. If it is so, it may be uninstanced. (Micro dungeon) Caverns of Time wings Medivh *Location: Karazhan *Related lore characters (bosses): Medivh possessed by Sargeras and his minions. Aid from Anduin Lothar, Garona and Khadgar. (Garona mystically disappears after Medivh bewitches her) *Notes: 26 years ago. Instance starts outside Karazhan, where players and Andruin, Garona and Khadgar fly to Karazhan with gryphons, and land to hidden entrance. Once players have beat Medivh, Khadgar finishes him by impaling Lothars blade to his chest. Just like in Last Guardian. Aegwenn vs Sargeras *Location: Northrend *Related lore characters (bosses): Avatar of Sargeras. Aid from Aegwynn to defeat infinite dragons, and Sargeras. *Notes: 823 years ago. The Fall of Gnomeregan *Location: Dun Morogh *Related lore charatrers (bosses): Troggs. Escort as many gnomes as you can to safe while fighting with troggs. Instance ends to safedoors and radiation is released. *Notes: 3 years ago? War of the Ancients *Location: Zin-Azshari *Related lore characters (bosses): Azzinoth, Queen Azshara, Avatar of Sargeras (being summoned from the Well of Eternity). Aid from Tyrande, Malfurion, Illidan, Krasus, Rhonin and Broxigar. *Notes: 10,000 years ago. Troll Wars *Location: Arathi Highlands, Ghostlands *Related lore characters (bosses): various Troll tribal leaders. Aid from Thoradin, Anasterian, Arathor, High elves of Silvermoon. *Notes: 2,800 years ago. Battle of Theramore *Location: Theramore *Related lore characters (bosses): Chief "petty" Officer, Chief of Chaplains and Daelin Proudmoore. Aid from Rexxar and company. *Notes: 3 years ago. Razing of Stormwind *Location: Old Stormwind, possibly including large swaths of Old Elwynn (before the twisting of southern Elwynn into Duskwood). *Related lore characters (bosses): Llane Wrynn, Anduin Lothar, with Garona Halforcen, possibly with Orgrim Doomhammer, Blackhand, Grom Hellscream, and assorted warchiefs and Gul'Dan as supporting NPC's. *Notes: Roughly 25 years ago. Instance starts in an Orc Camp. The goal of this instance would be to aid the Old Horde in tearing down Stormwind forces, including beating down the Infinite Dragonflight messenger headed towards King Wrynn to warn him of the assassin in his midst. The party must defeat Anduin Lothar, driving him into the harbor as Stormwind refugees and wounded pile onto ships. Finally Garona lets the party into the throne room, where the slain messenger's failure prompts the Infinite Dragonflight to send in reinforcing troops, which the party must slay so that Garona can slip behind the throne in the calamity and engage in historic regicide. Legion Stronghold *Location: Unknown. *Related lore characters (bosses): Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kil'jaeden, Sargeras *Notes: Unknown if we are ever about to destroy Legion. Possibly in last expansion? Advanced Instances *Location: All pre-existing low level Azeroth instances; higher level/loot/difficulty version unlocked after original is completed. *Related lore characters (bosses): Upgraded original bosses, or new bosses with zone and story changes. example: Liberated gnomeregan (horde only) and RFD with raised Agammaggan as boss. *Notes: Heroic dungeons exist in Outland, potential retrofit of pre-expansion areas. Content would revitalize underpopulated areas. See also Category:Closed zones Category:Future zones Category:Rumors